pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
LGAD122
Capítulo 122: Surge Deoxys! El Equipo Atisbador se marcha al futuro! Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png Hola a todos los fans de la serie y gente que ha entrado a esta página por curiosidad! Este es el capítulo 122 de LGAD, como resumen dejamos que tras Drake haber conseguido su séptima medalla oye una extraña explosión del Lago Agudeza, pero al llegar con sus compañeros vé como la gente del Equipo Galaxia se marcha con Uxie capturado, mientras Benito entra en una depresión por no haber podido hacer nada con su Monferno por rescatarlo; poco después llega Handsome, obsoleto porque el Equipo Galaxia ya se haya llevado a Azelf y a Uxie, entonces les cuenta un plan que llevaba pensando hace tiempo y lo que todos tendrán que hacer; así es, como ellos se van en helicóptero a la base, y gracias a la ayuda del Grupo 2 de la misión, quienes estaban en el Lago Veraz con Mesprit sin haberlo podido salvar, consiguen invadir la base, y así más o menos es como llegan hasta este punto... No se pierdan lo que están a punto de... oír, ver? Archivo:Encapuchado estilo MM.png (ò_óU) *Pensando* Caramba, hoy el chico se ha enrollado un poco con la introducción del capítulo... Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png (^_^U) Eso mismo pensaba yo de mí mismo... Archivo:Encapuchado MM.png (¬_¬U) *Pensando* Dejad de perder el tiempo... (ò.ó) *Hablando* Bien, si no nos vas a hacer caso, Lopunny, tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto! (>;D) Ustedes intenten no sorprenderse de lo que vamos a hacer. Archivo:Lisa MM.pngArchivo:Ander MM.pngArchivo:Pearl Estilo MM.png *Siendo deslumbrados por el Psicorrayo de Porygon* (>.óU) Cómo, qué? Archivo:Handsome MM.png No os sorprendáis antes de tiempo. Mejor esperar a ver qué es lo que hacen... Archivo:Drake MM.png (>o<) Eso, vosotros decíais que eráis mis ángeles de la guarda o algo así, no? Pues salvadnos a todos, venga! Archivo:Encapuchado estilo MM.png (~_~U) *Pensando* En eso estábamos... Archivo:Encapuchado MM.png (ÒoÓ) Bien, Jirachi, ya sabes qué hacer. Archivo:Cara de Jirachi deseando.png (ò.ó) Sí! *Entonces se abre su ojo escondido* Jirachi, esta vez el deseo es de Jirachi! Que el agujero temporal que ha abierto ese Honchkrow desaparezca! Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png En ese momento el agujero temporal que había empieza a brillar en un tono amarillo, pero de repente ese brillo es absorbido por el agujero y el deseo de Jirachi no surte efecto... Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.png (ò.óU) Vaya, qué raro, no puedo hacer desaparecer ese agujero temporal con mis deseos... Archivo:Encapuchado MM.png (Ò_ÓU) Esto era predecible, pues entonces sólo queda una opción! Archivo:Cara de Honchkrow.png (^`_´^) Os aseguro que por muchos planes que tengáis no podréis deshaceros de mi agujero temporal, es casi invencible! Archivo:Cara extrañada de Lopunny.png (ò.óU) Tonto, no tendrías que haber dicho... En este tipo de momentos es cuando la gente en contra de los buenos como yo suele perder. Archivo:Helio estilo mm.png (ò.ó) Vamos, no pierdas tu seguridad! Yo soy como tú, hasta he perdido contra el chico de la gorra roja, pero yo sigo adelante como si nada hubiera pasado. Archivo:Cara sorprendida de Lopunny.png Y te crees que a mí no me ha pasado algo parecido? Joooo... El problema es que creo que este es el final... Archivo:Encapuchado estilo MM.png (ÒoÓ) Empecemos, todos nuestros compañeros, atacad! Archivo:Cara de Mew con bufanda.png (^o^) Ha llegado nuestra hora! *Usa Onda certera* Archivo:Cara de Celebi rosa.png (ò.ó) Atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos! *Usa Lluevehojas* Archivo:Cara de Jirachi deseando.png (ò_ó) *Se le abre el ojo otra vez* Jirachi, el deseo vuelve a ser de Jirachi! Servidor desea el cambio de color! *Entonces cambia a variocolor* Archivo:Cara de Ariados.png (OwOU) Wow! No recuerdo que pudieras hacer estas cosas... Archivo:Cara de Jirachi variocolor.png (^`_´^) Y qué esperabas de mí, Ariados? Estuve entrenando ese tiempo en el que os estuve siguiendo... Bien, esta vez mis deseos no han servido, pero mi ataque Deseo oculto sí que funcionará! Lo usé en mi primera aparición. *Usa Deseo oculto* Archivo:Cara de Ariados.png La tarántula piensa lo mismo... 40px *Usa Pin misil* Archivo:Cara de Porygon-Z.png (~o~U) Tío, ya me tiene harto esa frase... Archivo:Cara de Loudred.png (^O^) LALA, LALAlALALA, LALA, LALA, LALAAAAALA!! *Usa Vozarrón* Archivo:Cara de Porygon-Z.png 40px Maldita sea, por qué siempre tienes que interrumpirme?!! *Usa Triataque* Archivo:Cara de Purugly.pngArchivo:Cara de Ambipom.pngArchivo:Cara de Cinccino by Poke Diamond.png Archivo:D8.png Aaaaahhh, maldita sea! Se nos van a romper los tímpanos! *Usan Bola sombra, Rapidez y Poder oculto* Archivo:Cara de Meloetta by diamond.png (>:D) Sabes qué, Jirachi? Con lo que has hecho me has motivado a cambiar de forma. *Entonces cambia a forma danza* Archivo:Cara de Jirachi variocolor.png (¬o¬U) Maldita señora imitadora... Archivo:Cara de Meloetta Forma Danza.png (ÒoÓU) Oye, tampoco te pases! Yo no te he dicho nada, además que tampoco soy tan mayor, estoy en mi plena juventud, y siempre que voy a la calle cada chico me pide para salir... *Usa Cantoarcaico* Archivo:Cara de Rotom.png (o.oU) Bastantes veces hemos coincidido en el trabajo, y nunca me había dado cuenta... *Usa Chispazo* Archivo:Cara de Guau.png (Ò_Ó) En lo que nos debemos centrar esta vez es en usar ataques especiales para que ese agujero no nos absorba, así que... Gaaaaaaahhhh! *Usa Carga bestial* Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png Entonces, después de que los ataques de los Defensores del Futuro se juntaran, por la gran irradiación de poder en el agujero acabaron alterando su rotación, y así, destruyéndolo... Archivo:Cara sorprendida de Lopunny.png Quéeee?! Cómo es posible que sólo con vuestros simples ataques hayáis sido capaces de...?! Archivo:Cara de Mew con bufanda.png (^`o´^) La explicación está en nuestros deseos de salvar el destino con nuestros poderes. Los deseos de Jirachi no han funcionado, porque el único punto débil de los agujeros temporales son los golpes, explosiones... Archivo:Cara enfadada de Lopunny.png Eso es cierto, Honchkrow?! Archivo:Cara de Honchkrow.png (~o~U) Lo siento, yo... no sabría qué decir, hay muchas cosas que aún no he probado con mis poderes a pesar de los años que llevo con ellos. Archivo:Cara enfadada de Celebi rosa.png Lo es y mucho! Y sintiéndolo mucho, esta vez no os escaparéis a salvo de nosotros porque... Archivo:Cara de DKPK.png *Se quita la capucha* (>:D) Os vamos a borrar los recuerdos! Archivo:Lisa MM.pngArchivo:Ander MM.pngArchivo:Pearl Estilo MM.pngArchivo:Handsome MM.png (>oÓU) Pero quéeee?! Archivo:Drake MM.png (OoOU) Cómo es posible que tú... seas yo?! (>o<) Ay! Archivo:Cara de DKPK.png (^`_´^) Mejor estate tranquilito y no te descontroles. De momento no abras los ojos hasta que solucionemos este lío... Archivo:Helio estilo mm.png (~_~U) *Pensando* La verdad es que a mí ni me va ni me viene este problema que tienen todos. De no ser por que Venus aún no me ha notificado el éxito de su misión ya me hubiera ido de aquí... Archivo:Encapuchado estilo MM.png (ò.óU) Pero Dark, estás seguro de lo que haces? Archivo:Cara de DKPK.png 40px Sí, Alejandro, estoy tan seguro como lo estoy de la suerte que tuviste al hacer amigos como Julio, Carlos y Elena, y así fundar Floresta, apareciendo en un videojuego. Archivo:Cara de ALJD.png (~`o´~U) Pues si tú lo haces... *Se quita la capucha* Archivo:Lisa MM.png (>.oU) El otro parece estar más vejete que el que se parece tanto a Drake, pero aún así podría ser algunos de nosotros... Archivo:Ander MM.png (>~<) Jooo... Archivo:Pearl Estilo MM.png (>.óU) Qué pasa? Archivo:Ander MM.png (>.<) Que ese soy yo. Lo supe por la melena parecida a la mía que tiene y sus ojos... Archivo:Drake MM.pngArchivo:Lisa MM.pngArchivo:Pearl Estilo MM.png (>oOU) Quéeee?! Archivo:Handsome MM.png (~`_´~) *Pensando* Qué raro, la única forma de que haya clones mayores de algunos de los chicos es... Archivo:Cara enfadada de Lopunny.png Maldita sea! Nos desafíais como si ya no nos quedara más opción que huir y encima ahora nos ignoráis! Malditos miserables que sóis vosotros y los del pasado! Archivo:Handsome MM.png (>.ÓU) Ajá, así que entonces mi criterio sí que estaba en lo correcto! Archivo:Cara de DKPK.png (ò.ó) Se acabó vuestra suerte, y ahora que nos encontramos en un terreno cerrado no tenéis oportunidad de escapar! Archivo:Cara de ALJD.png (ò.ó) Rendíos, os vendréis con nosotros al futuro! Archivo:Cara extrañada de Lopunny.png Esto no puede estar pasando... Igual que la otra vez. Archivo:Cara de DKPK.png (o.ó) Es verdad, cómo os escapásteis de la cárcel en el futuro? Si tiene pared y suelo reflectante por todas partes (queriendo decir que tiene efectos parecidos a Contador y Manto espejo)... Archivo:Cara malvada de Lopunny.png Nos ayudó a escapar Porygon... Es verdad, si aún te tengo a ti! Ya hasta se me había olvidado que estabas usando Psicorrayo. Archivo:Cara de Porygon.png (ò.ó) Pory, porygon! Archivo:Cara malvada de Lopunny.png Tengo un plan, ten esto y te volverás más fuerte. *Le da una Mejora* Archivo:Mejora.png Archivo:Cara de Porygon evolucionando.png > Archivo:Cara de Porygon2.png (ò.ó) Pory! Porygon! > Poooory... Porygon! (^`_´^) Archivo:Cara malvada de Lopunny.png Genial, Porygon has evolucionado! Como siempre digo, eres nuestro as en la manga. Archivo:Cara de Honchkrow.png (ò_óU) *Pensando* Algo raro le pasa en la mirada... Archivo:Cara de Porygon2.png (~`_´~U) ... Archivo:Drake MM.png Por qué los Porygon2 no dicen "Porygon2" cuando evolucionan? Archivo:Handsome MM.png (ò.ó) Son especies artificiales, por tanto los sufijos que les pongan a las evoluciones son inventados y todas las evoluciones de Porygon dirán el mismo nombre. También cabe destacar que su mini procesador cerebral aumenta su velocidad cuanto más evoluciona, lo que significa que se vuelven más listos, por lo que lo que esté a punto de pasar puede ser algo peligroso... Archivo:Cara malvada de Lopunny.png Y sabes qué más he descubierto, Porygon2? Al evolucionar has aprendido Electrocañón, un ataque bastante potente del tipo eléctrico, úsalo contra ellos, venga! Archivo:Cara de Porygon2.png Archivo:D.gif ... Archivo:Cara extrañada de Lopunny.png Qué raro, Porygon siempre solía escucharme, pero desde que ha evolucionado... Archivo:Cara de Porygon-Z.png (ò.óU) Y ahora por qué me está mirando a mí ese...? Archivo:Cara de Loudred.png Se relaciona contigo por ondas cerebrales y algo habrá percibido en ti! Bueno, en realidad no lo sé. 40px Archivo:Cara de DKPK.png (ò_ó) No, Loudred, pensé que nunca te diría esto, pero por una vez vas bien encaminado, puede que hasta tengas razón. En lo de que ha percibido algo en nuestro encargado de gráficos, claro... (~o~U) Archivo:Cara de Porygon2.png (OwOU) HERMANOOOOO!! Archivo:Cara de Porygon-Z.png (OoOU) Hermano, nunca había oído nada igual, yo no tengo hermanos... Archivo:Cara de Loudred.png (ÒoÓ) Pero tú eras adoptivo, no? Archivo:Cara de Porygon-Z.png (~o~U) *Susurrando* Sí, pero es mejor si no lo vas gritando por ahí... Archivo:Cara de ALJD.png (ò.ó) Puede que a los dos os hubiera creado la misma persona y que os viérais alguna vez. Archivo:Cara de Porygon-Z.png (ò.óU) Pero de verdad eres mi hermano? No sé quién eres, hasta ahora me habías parecido muy joven, pero si soy tu hermano entonces debes de tener entre 14 y 18, no? Archivo:Cara de Porygon2.png Sí, yo... me... sentí... sola... y... quería... encontrarte... con... ayuda... de... estos... dos. Archivo:Cara de Porygon-Z.png (o.oU) Así que eres una chica? Archivo:Cara enfadada de Lopunny.png Pues si estás agradecido de nuestra ayuda, por qué no me haces caso y los atacas? Archivo:Cara de Porygon2.png Yo no puedo..., darme cuenta... de que estos... ser gente importante... en mi búsqueda de felicidad. (En realidad, fue enviado allí por su creador con la misión de liberarlos) Archivo:Cara de Porygon-Z.png (^o^) Pues entonces si quieres puedes venir con nosotros al futuro y... Archivo:Cara de Porygon2.png Eso... (>o<) No puedo hacerlo! *Entonces usa Electrocañón hacia el techo y se va usando Levitón* Archivo:Cara de Porygon-Z.png (ó.ò) Porygon2... Archivo:Cara feliz de Loudred.png Tranquilo, volverás a reencontrarte con él. Archivo:Cara feliz de Celebi rosa.png Eso, ahueca el ánimo, que todos estamos aquí contigo! Archivo:Cara de Porygon-Z.png (^_^) Celebia... Archivo:Cara de DKPK.png (^`o´^) Venga Lopunny, ya sabes lo que toca. Se acabaron tus planes de venganza, y en cuanto a tu trabajo te has ganado que te lo de... Archivo:Cara de ALJD.png (>:D) De seguir presa en la cárcel! Jajaja! *Entonces se chocan las manos* Archivo:Cara enfadada de Lopunny.png Malditos, a mí no me hace gracia! Para empezar si no me hubiérais despedido nada de esto hubiera pasado! Archivo:Cara de ALJD.png (ò.ó) Alto ahí, no metas a Dark en esto! Si te despedí es porque hiciste algo cruel y tú ya sabrás bien lo que es! Archivo:Cara enfadada de Lopunny.png No me importa, tampoco me he arrepentido de lo que hice! Honchkrow, llévame fuera de aquí, vamos! Archivo:Cara de Honchkrow.png Voy, mi amada, ahora que volvemos a estar solos ya te puedo llamar así. (^///_///^) *Entonces alza el vuelo con Lopunny encima con el objetivo de escapar por el agujero que abrió Porygon2* Archivo:Cara enfadada de Celebi rosa.png No os escaparéis tan fácilmente! *Usa Psíquico, pero sólo consigue detener a Lopunny* Archivo:Cara sorprendida de Lopunny.png Espera cariño... (>o<) No me abandones! Archivo:Cara de Honchkrow.png (ò.óU) Tranquila querida, esto no es una traición, pero si consigo escapar podré elaborar un plan y liberarte! Archivo:Cara de Mew con bufanda.png (ÒoÓ) De nosotros no os volvéis a escapar! *Entonces usa Megapuño, lanzando a Honchkrow hacia abajo, golpeando accidentalmente a Lopunny* Archivo:Cara extrañada de Lopunny.png Al final no has servido... para nada. Supongo que tendré que aceptarlo. Archivo:Cara de DKPK.png (^`o´^) Eso Lopunny, ya está. Archivo:Helio estilo mm.png (ò_ó) Mmmm... Archivo:Venus-Mars Estilo MM.png *Se proyecta en la pantalla* Atención líder, acabamos de encontrar la Columna Lanza, ya puede venir, será guiado por reclutas de rango superior hasta ella que hemos enviado. Archivo:Helio estilo mm.png (^`_´^) Genial, es lo que estaba esperando. No sé que está pasando aquí, pero veo que ya nada me incumbe y por eso os dejaré un regalito para que no me tengáis rencor. Adelante, ya puedes salir! 150px DEEEOOOOXYYYYSS!! Archivo:Lisa MM.pngArchivo:Ander MM.pngArchivo:Pearl Estilo MM.png (ÒoÓ) Nooooo!! Archivo:Handsome MM.png (ò.óU) Ya sólo nos faltaba el típico Pokémon destructor que destruirá la calma completamente. (~`o´~U) Y eso a pesar de la poca que había... Archivo:Cara de DKPK.png (ò.ó) Bueno, esto ya no nos incumbe. Vámonos! Archivo:Cara de ALJD.pngArchivo:Cara de Mew con bufanda.pngArchivo:Cara de Celebi rosa.pngArchivo:Cara de Jirachi variocolor.pngArchivo:Cara de Loudred.pngArchivo:Cara de Porygon-Z.pngArchivo:Cara de Purugly.pngArchivo:Cara de Ambipom.pngArchivo:Cara de Cinccino by Poke Diamond.pngArchivo:Cara de Meloetta Forma Danza.pngArchivo:Cara de Rotom.pngArchivo:Cara de Guau.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.png (ÒoÓ) Sí, señor!! Archivo:Cara de Jirachi variocolor.pngArchivo:Cara de Meloetta Forma Danza.png > Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.pngArchivo:Cara de Meloetta by diamond.png (~`_´~) ... *Vuelven a su forma original* Archivo:Drake MM.pngArchivo:Ander MM.png (o.oU) Y... no me podéis decir nada sobre el futuro? *Se miran a la cara desafiantemente* Archivo:Cara de DKPK.pngArchivo:Cara de ALJD.png (ÒoÓU) Si te dijera algo tendría que matarte! *Empiezan a irse* Archivo:Handsome MM.png (ò.óU) Esperad un momento! Archivo:Cara de DKPK.png (ò_ó) Ya lo sé, me quieres preguntar sobre el generador destrozado de salas más atrás. Verdad? Archivo:Handsome MM.png 40px Eres increíble. (ò.óU) No, ahora hablando en serio, qué sabes de todo eso? Archivo:Cara de ALJD.png (^o^U) En realidad la cosa es muy simple, pregúntale a la Lopunny en depresión. Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png *Con sus manos agrilletadas* (~`o´~) Simplemente estábamos explorando las salas cuando un recluta impertinente nos atacó pensando que éramos intrusos. Era algo injusto, por lo que soltamos mi furia contra él y su Electabuzz, y en medio de la batalla debí de darle una patada sin querer al generador, ya está. Eso debió de provocar cortocircuitos en otras salas pero nada más. Y ahora dejadme en paz, que no me gusta que me vean así... Archivo:Cara de DKPK.pngArchivo:Cara de ALJD.png (^_^) Bueno, no vamos a borraros la memoria porque sóis buenas personas y confiamos en vosotros. Por eso no le contéis nada de lo que habéis visto antes a nadie, vale? Archivo:Drake MM.pngArchivo:Ander MM.pngArchivo:Handsome MM.png (ò.ó) Sí, tranquilos, podéis confiar en nosotros. Archivo:Cara de DKPK.pngArchivo:Cara de ALJD.png (^_^)b Vale. *Entonces se ponen la capa invisible y desaparecen* Archivo:Lisa MM.pngArchivo:Pearl Estilo MM.png (ÒoÓU) Oíd, nosotros también necesitamos ayuda en domar a este Pokémon malvado, sabéis? Archivo:Drake MM.pngArchivo:Ander MM.pngArchivo:Handsome MM.png (ò_óU) Mmmm... Archivo:Cara de Deoxys.png > Archivo:Cara de Deoxys ataque.png Deeeoooxyyyyyss! *Cambia a la forma ataque* Archivo:Drake MM.png (ò_ó) *Pensando* Ya sólo me falta una cosa por hacer... Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png [[LGAD123|''Drake por fín ha podido averiguar muchos secretos que lo tenían encerrado en sus pensamientos. Y ahora sólo puede pensar en una cosa: pararle los pies definitivamente a Neptuno y liberando al trío de los lagos en el próximo episodio! Continuará...'']] En el próximo capítulo... Archivo:Drake MM.png (ò.ó) Pero Pikachu... Archivo:Cara seria de Pikachu.png Vamos ve, yo y los demás no permitiremos que nadie pase. Archivo:Drake MM.png (^`o´^) Está bien Pikachu, sé que puedo confiar en ti. Archivo:Saturno MM.png (ÒoÓU) Maldito, como te has atrevido a liberarlos sin permiso del Equipo Galaxia?! Me encargaré de descargar toda nuestra furia, Toxicroak, Puya nociva! Archivo:Handsome MM.png (ò.ó) Croagunk, eso es, sigue protegiendo a Drake! (>:D) Qué, Drake? Aunque ya casi se os haya olvidado después de todo lo que ha sucedido, sigo siendo líder del grupo, y las cosas me las tendrías que preguntar antes de hacerlas. Archivo:Drake MM.png (~o~U) Ay... Muchas gracias, Handsome, creí que era mi fin. Si quieres te puedo hacer caso por esta vez... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png No os perdáis el próximo episodio! Saturno será derrotado al parecer y como primicia este episodio será introductorio a la primera película, que relatará todos los hechos relacionados con el Equipo Galaxia después de este. Vamos, como si fuera para encoger el número de capítulos de la saga, que ya tiene un montón... Categoría:La gran aventura de Drake